


You weren't gonna say goodbye? (POSIE AU - One Shot)

by penparkwarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Broken Promises, F/F, Goodbyes, Mental Breakdown, Moving On, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman - Freeform, Prism - Freeform, Regret, Salvatore - Freeform, Twins, josie saltzman - Freeform, penelope park - Freeform, posie - Freeform, posie one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penparkwarrior/pseuds/penparkwarrior
Summary: This is a Posie one shot that is set on 1x14 before Miss Mystic Falls. The story will start from the posie scene where Penelope discovers that Josie’s joining MMF and still hasn’t read the letter she gave her. I just really loved this episode so I decided to add a whole bunch of their scenes/lines. So if you don't want to go down memory lane, you can just skip reading the first part. ;)orwhat happens if Josie lets her stubbornness get a hold of her and still doesn't read the letter even after what happened in MMF?





	You weren't gonna say goodbye? (POSIE AU - One Shot)

“Hey. How about we blow this popsicle stand and go to my room for a little binge-watch and chill?”

“You and I only make out when magical slugs invade our brains.”

“I actually want to talk to you about the letter I wrote. Which I'm guessing you haven't read yet.”

“Been dealing with the pageant, Penelope.”

“Yeah, I can see that. See, this is me offering you a viable option out. This pageant is misogynistic and archaic. Stop enabling it.”

“I can't. I'm a contestant.”

“You know, I wish I was drinking something right now so I could do a spit take.”

“You know my mom was Miss Mystic Falls? Lizzie's been dreaming of this day since she was little. Things have been rocky between us recently, so if me throwing a few events helps her win the title, I'm all for it.”

“You agreed to help Lizzie win?”

“I'm supporting my sister. It's her crown and I'm fine with that.” With that, Josie walks out leaving Penelope agitated and alone.

* * *

Penelope, Josie and Hope were all called in one of rooms by Lizzie who declared an _emergency_ meeting. 

“I am withdrawing from Miss Mystic Falls. Effective immediately.”

“I thought you had something important to tell us.” Hope chimed as she sat on the chair.

“Come for the underwhelming announcement, stay for the epic meltdown.” Penelope shots back.

“Okay, wait, why are you quitting?”

“A personal issue with one of the judges; A direct result of that bitch Dana's sabotage.”

“She's dead, Lizzie."

”Correction: that dead bitch Dana's sabotage. Costing me the crown from beyond the grave. The head judge is her mother; the town pharmacist. There is always next year for me. But that does not mean that we here at the Salvatore School shouldn't bring home the title and stick it to those townies. So, I have studied all of the stats and advanced metrics, and I have chosen a replacement. _Hope Mikaelson._ ”

Looks of disdain, dismay, horror and annoyance were exchanged from the trio that was facing Lizzie.

* * *

Not an hour later, it was time for the dance rehearsal. Josie was stretching when she sees Penelope walk up to her.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your presence alone a huge win for the patriarchy?

"Mm, not if I'm your escort."

"MG is my escort."

"Well, I might have convinced him to sit this one out."

"And why would you do that?"

"If you read the letter, you'd know."

Josie shrugs it off, thinking it's probably just one of the many Penelope Park tricks that she's pulling again. She needs to focus on the pageant and do everything in her power to help Hope win.

* * *

Josie is about to be introduced but MG was nowhere in sight. She started to panic but then Penelope showed up.

"You are like a lingering cough."

"You're stuck with me. Riddle me this. How does you losing everything help Hope win?"

"I'm the fall girl.I had to make it into contention to this point, the final event, so I could take a literal fall and take out Hope's closest competitor.”

“For real? Josie, you are so much better than that. I know Lizzie doesn't think that you can win, but I do. Go down swinging. You deserve to walk down those steps with your head held high, like your mom did.”

(VERA: Miss Josette Saltzman, escorted by Miss Penelope Park.)

  
For a moment, Josie only felt bliss and fulfillment for she is walking down the steps clinging on to the only person who believed that she is her own person. That she could actually win and follow her mom’s footsteps. But all of that went down the drain when she locked eyes with Lizzie who gave her a little nod, signaling her to carry on with their plan. Her eyes met Penelope’s emerald eyes and for a second, she almost fought her instinct not to do it but of course, Lizzie still won.   
Josie came tumbling down the stairs and bumped into Sasha causing everyone to gasp.

“What are you gonna do when I'm not here to fight for you anymore?”

“What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to know? Read the letter.”

Josie retreated back to her room, clearly fazed by what Penelope said. Tucked in between her palms is a white envelope, debating whether to open it or not. She decided on the latter, she put the letter back in her drawer and went back down to the pageant.

* * *

4 days have gone by and Josie still hasn't seen any sign of Penelope anywhere. _That's weird_ , she thought. Penelope would skip classes but not like this, not for 4 days straight. Unless something happened to her? Her heart started to pound. What if Penelope's hurt? Josie's mind and heart fought on what's the right thing to do without realizing that she's standing outside Penelope's room already.

She knocked on the door and called out her name. _Silence_. She knocked again before turning the knob, surprised that it was unlocked. She pushed the door open expecting to see Penelope lying sick on her bed or doing god knows what but to her surprise, she was greeted by a completely empty room. Most of Penelope's stuff were gone except for a few clothes and books that were left behind. Panic started to engulf her and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on her bed tearing the envelope open.  
  
  
_“ **Dear Jojo** ,_

  
_I honestly have a list of better things to do on a Friday night but here I am, writing a letter for the most beautiful woman in my life. I just wanted to let you know that my mom got a job in Belgium; she told me that there’s an exclusive all-witch school in there so I don’t have to deal with the wolves, the vamps, and Lizzie anymore. I’m leaving in 2 weeks and I’m hoping to spend some time with you before I go, if that’s okay with you? For old times’ sake._

_I know we can’t turn back time. We can’t erase all of the horrible things that have happened between us. But maybe for 2 weeks we can set aside all of it and pretend that everything is okay, that we’re okay._

_I remember when I first saw you, right when I got here in Salvatore; you were walking hand in hand with Lizzie with your head down like you were afraid of everyone. You never looked up but I already knew how beautiful you are and that you were going to be trouble for me._

_I was afraid to love; to let people in. It scared me, Jojo. It scared me knowing that if I let someone in, if I let you in, you’ll have all the power to crush me. I wanted something concrete, something I could hold on to and something I know for sure would never change or leave. But then I met you and it felt like everything was going to be okay so I took all the risks. I went to war with myself, for you. And it’s the best goddamned decision I’ve ever made. I was the happiest witch, even if I don’t seem like it sometimes. You brought me so much light and love up to the point that I was drowning in them but I didn't mind._

_I wanted to hold your hand but I wasn’t sure if that’s the right thing to do._  
_I wanted to kiss your lips but every time that I do, it just pulls me deeper into you._  
_I wanted to let everyone know how amazing you are even when you yourself can’t see it, but I thought that that would be too much for you._  
_I wanted to be beside you all the time but I didn’t want to suffocate you._  
_I wanted you to know how special you are, most especially to me._  
_I wanted you to believe that you do have stars inside you waiting to be unleashed into the skies so they can show you how your heart created magic for the world to see._  
_I wanted to shout your name on top of the mountains at 3AM to let everyone know that it’s you running on my mind all day and night._  
_I wanted to convince myself that I shouldn’t love you but I guess it’s too late because I’m already in love with you; your beautiful mind, your flowery words, your sparkling brown eyes, your silly gestures, your scars and your broken heart._  
_I wanted to embrace you until you become whole again but darling, I noticed that as I’m doing that I’m the one breaking apart._  
  
_I’m sorry for all the pain that I’ve caused you and for ending things between us abruptly. I never meant to hurt you, Jojo. Maybe in another parallel universe, we are together but for this one, I’m choosing to finally let you go. One day, you will understand why I did everything I did._

_I just want you to be happy, even if that happiness doesn’t include me anymore.I love you, Josette Saltzman with all of my obnoxious, selfish and evil heart._

  
  
_PS. Do you think I can have one more kiss?I’ll find closure on your lips then I’ll go._

  
_**Yours, Penny** "_

Josie thought someone just jabbed her heart, tears flowing like waterfalls. She broke into violent sobs, shoulders shaking and her hand still clutching the letter. A piece of her died. Penelope left the school and wanted to be with her before and all she did was ignore her. Josie's whole world came crashing down right before her eyes. The only person who saw her other than Lizzie's twin, who encouraged her to be her own person, to stand up for herself and go after what she wanted was gone.

She doesn't know how but she mustered the minuscule energy left in her to try and find her twin. She needed someone to tell her that this was just a stupid dream and that everyone's just playing a prank on her orchestrated none other than Penelope herself. She found Lizzie in the kitchen.

“Josie, where have you been?”

“I was getting the note that Penelope wrote me. She left the school.”

“Oh, yeah, I knew that. I overheard Dad talking to her parents.”

“And you didn't think to tell me?”

“The devil's exorcising herself from our lives. That's good news. Why are you acting all annoyed?”

“I can't believe this. She's been telling me all along, but I could never hear it. You never consider anybody's feelings but your own.”

“What? That isn't fair.”

“Isn't it? It's bad enough that you didn't think I'd want to enter Miss Mystic Falls, but not a single part of you thought that I could even win.”

“Jo, I'm not a mind reader, okay? If you wanted to win-“

“Of course I wanted to win. But the second you dropped out, you gifted your entire plan to Hope.”

“Because of science.”

“Lizzie, listen to yourself.”

“Science? What about your sister's feelings?”

Josie stormed up to Penelope's room, desperate to hold something that belonged to her. There was a hole in her heart and she had no idea how to fix it. All this time, Penelope only wanted to be beside her but she was too blind to even notice. Josie shot up from Penelope's bed. trying her best to focus as she remembers the spell that she & Hope did one time to find Landon and Raf. Holding on to one of Penelope's books, she started siphoning it while mumbling a locator spell. _Nothing_. She tried it again for 7 more times, she clearly wasn't going to give up that easily. _She can't lose Penelope_. Josie was getting more and more frustrated every time she tried and didn't get anything. Something clicked into her mind like a light bulb, _of course she would_. Penelope cloaked herself, so no one would find her, most especially not Josie. That's why the spell couldn't find any trace of her. Classic Penelope Park move.

She messed up _bad_ and she knows it. She lost the love of her life.

* * *

After spending several weeks in Penelope's bed crying, her broken heart didn't actually kill her like she hoped it would. She rolled on to her side and was greeted by a pair of alluring green eyes, her frown suddenly whirled to a smile.

"Morning, Jojo. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. You know I sleep better when I'm with you." Josie couldn't take off her gaze on this olive skinned girl.

"I know. What's on your mind?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Okay? I'm listening."

"Well I had this speech ready for this b-but I don't know." Josie got up and sat on the edge of the bed to meet Penelope's eyes.

"Take your time, Jojo. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, obviously." She lets out a nervous chuckle "I-I wanted to apologize, I know this is probably the 57th time I pulled you out of that crystal but I think I need to stop moping around."

"I'm surprised that you're keeping track. But go on." This made Josie laugh.

"Okay. Well I guess I- this is me accepting the ache of missing you. This is me waking up every single day, aware that I'm missing you, but accepting the fact that this is my life now. This is me understanding that it's okay for my heartbeat to speak of your name. This is me moving on, this is me accepting the fact that we will no longer make memories together. This is me coming to terms with the reality of a future without you. This is me accepting that sometimes beautiful things end. This is my heart swelling with the thought that at one point in time, we were the lucky ones. At one point in time, we beat the odds."

She wiped the tears falling on her cheeks while standing up.

"I miss you, Pen. I may or may not get over you but you will always be in my heart. No matter what. Thank you for everything."

And with that Penelope faded into thin air; Josie picked up the prism she got from Emma and smashed it on Penelope's desk. One last look inside her room before walking out of it, forever.
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I literally just tried to do this in one sitting. Sorry if I inserted most of the scenes/lines but I really just liked this episode. I'm hoping posies don't disown me after this. If you want to yell at me or cry with me, you can find me on twitter @penparkwarrior. I'll be waiting.
> 
> \----------  
> In Pen's letter, most of those actually came from a letter I wrote a year ago for someone and it didn't end well lol so this is something really special for me I guess? Since I put my heart in here. I also used one of my fave 'break-up' quotes in the end, ok bye.  
> THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
